Arthur Winnington-Ingram
| name = Arthur Winnington-Ingram | honorific-suffix = | title = Bishop of London | image = Arthur Winnington-Ingram before 1939.png | caption = Winnington-Ingram circa 1910 | church = Church of England | province = Canterbury | diocese = London | elected = 17 April 1901 (confirmed)The Tablet archive — 20 April 1901, pages 24–25 (Accessed 2 July 2015) | ended = 1 September 1939 (retired) | predecessor = Mandell Creighton | successor = Geoffrey Fisher | other_post = Bishop of Stepney 1897–1901 | ordination = Geoffrey Fisher | consecration = 30 November 1897Oxford DNB — Ingram, Arthur Foley Winnington- (Accessed 2 July 2015) | birth_date = | birth_place = Stanford-on-Teme, Worcestershire, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = Upton-upon-Severn, Worcestershire, United Kingdom | nationality = British | religion = Anglican | parents = Edward Winnington-Ingram and Louisa Pepys | education = Marlborough College | alma_mater = Keble College, Oxford }} ) in Vanity Fair, May 1901]] Arthur Foley Winnington-Ingram (26 January 1858 – 26 May 1946) was Bishop of London from 1901 to 1939. Early life and career He was born in the rectory at Stanford-on-Teme, Worcestershire, the fourth son of Edward Winnington-Ingram (a Church of England priest and Rector of Stanford) and of Louisa (daughter of Henry Pepys, Bishop of Worcester). Winnington-Ingram was educated at Marlborough College and Keble College, Oxford; he graduated with second-class honours in Literae Humaniores ('Greats') in 1881.Oxford University Calendar 1895, Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1895, p.232. His younger brother Edward and his nephew (Edward's son) Arthur were both priests who became Archdeacons of Hereford. Another nephew of his was Reginald Pepys Winnington-Ingram, a scholar of Greek tragedy and Professor of Greek at King's College, London.http://www.thepeerage.com/p25721.htm#i257208 He was a private tutor in Europe, 1881–84; curate at St Mary's, Shrewsbury, 1884–85; private chaplain to the Bishop of Lichfield, 1885–89; head of Oxford House Settlement, Bethnal Green 1889–97, . chaplain to the Archbishop of York, 1889; rector of Bethnal Green, 1895; rural dean of Spitalfields, 1896; and canon of St Paul's Cathedral, 1897. Episcopal career In 1897, Winnington-Ingram was raised to the episcopate as the second suffragan Bishop of Stepney.Who's Who, 1901 In 1901, after the death of Mandell Creighton, he was nominated to the See of London, and he was in the same year appointed as a Privy Counsellor. As a preacher he proved very successful. He was a leader in social work in London's East End. As an administrator he has been judged inefficient in maintaining standards among the clergy in comparison with his disciplinarian-minded successor Geoffrey Fisher, a feature aggravated by his lengthy tenure. First World War During the First World War Winnington-Ingram threw himself into supporting the war effort. He saw the war as a "great crusade to defend the weak against the strong" and accepted uncritically stories of German atrocities. For a clergyman the language he used about the German people verged on xenophobia and H. H. Asquith, Prime Minister at the outbreak of the war, described his pitch as "jingoism of the shallowest kind". He spoke in aid of recruiting drives and later in the war urged his younger clergy to consider enlisting as combatants. Chaplain from 1901 to the London Rifle Brigade and London Royal Naval Volunteers, he visited the troops on both the Western Front and at Salonika, and the Grand Fleet at Rosyth and Scapa Flow. Article by Jeremy Morris. For his war work he was Mentioned in Despatches and awarded the Grand Cross of the Order of the Redeemer (Greece) and the Order of St Sava, 1st Class (Serbia). Later life and legacy On 22 May 1946, Winnington-Ingram was taken ill while playing golf and he died a few days later on 26 May 1946 in Upton-upon-Severn, Worcestershire. His remains were buried at St Paul's Cathedral. He never married, although while Bishop of Stepney he was briefly engaged to Lady Ulrica Duncombe, a friend of Queen Alexandra and daughter of William Ernest Duncombe, 1st Earl of Feversham of Ryedale and Mabel Violet Graham. Australian sculptor Theodora Cowan created a portrait bust of Dr Winnington-Ingram which "took pride of place" in her one-woman show at London's Grafton Galleries. He is commemorated in some of the street names in Hampstead Garden Suburb: The Bishops Avenue, Winnington Road and Ingram Avenue; and Bishop Winnington-Ingram Primary School, Ruislip.Bishop Winnington-Ingram Primary School website Works Unless otherwise indicated, all titles sourced from his sketch in Crockford's Clerical Directory 1938: *''Old Testament Difficulties'' (1890) *''New Testament Difficulties'' (1892) *''Church Difficulties'' (1893) *''Work in Great Cities'' (1895) *''Messengers, Watchmen, Stewards'' (1896) *''The Men Who Crucified Christ'' (1896) *''Friends of the Master'' (1897) *''Banners of the Christian Faith'' (1899) *''Popular Objections to Christianity'' (1899) *''The Afterglow of a Great Reign'' (1901) *''Under the Dome'' (1902) *''Addresses in Holy Week'' (1902) *''Faith of Church and Nation'' (1904) *''Lenten Addresses'' (1905) *''The Gospel in Action'' (1906) *''A mission of the Spirit'' (1906) *''The Call of the Father'' (1907) *''The Love of the Trinity'' (1908) *''Joy in God''(1909) *''Into the Fighting Line'' (1909) *''The Mysteries of God'' (1910) *''Secrets of Strength'' (1911) *''The Attractiveness of Goodness'' (1913) *''The Gospel of the Miraculous'' (1913) *''A Day of God'' (1914) *''The Eyes of Flames'' (1914) *''The Church in time of war'' (1915) *''The Potter and the Clay'' (1917) *''Rays of Dawn'' (1918) *''Victory and After'' (1919) *''Spirit of Peace'' (1921) *''Rebuilding the Walls'' (1922) *''The Spirit of Jesus'' (1925) *''The Sword of Goliath'' (1926) *''Some World Problems'' (1927) *''Holiday Recollections of a World Tour'' (1928) *''Why am I a Christian?'' (1929) *''Good News from God'' (1930) *''What the Cross Means to Me'' (1934) *''Has God spoken to man?'' (1934) *''Has the Kingdom of God Arrived?'' (1935) *''Nine Christian Virtues'' (1936) *''Every Man's Problems and Difficulties'' (1937) *''What a Layman Should Believe'' (1938) *''The Secrets of Happiness'' (1939) *''Fifty Years' Work in London'' (1940) * Secrets of Fortitude (1940) References *Spencer Cecil Carpenter, Winnington-Ingram. The biography of Arthur Foley Winnington-Ingram, Bishop of London, 1901-1939 (1949) *Percy Colson, Life of the Bishop of London: An Authorised Biography; A Tribute on His Jubilee 1885-1935 (1935) External links * * * *Bibliographic directory from Project Canterbury *DNB entry Category:1858 births Category:People from Worcestershire Category:People from Fulham Category:People educated at Marlborough College Category:Alumni of Keble College, Oxford Category:1946 deaths Category:Bishops of London Category:Deans of the Chapel Royal Category:Bishops of Stepney Category:Knights Commander of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of St. Sava Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:19th-century Anglican bishops Category:20th-century Anglican bishops Category:Burials at St Paul's Cathedral Category:Royal Navy chaplains Category:English military chaplains Category:World War I chaplains